Chaotix: Between Dark and Light
Chaotix: Between Dark and Light Is an American action-comedy film and the sequel to ''Chaotix'' and Chaotix: Rise of the Iron Queen. The film is the twelfth installment of James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe and has elements of . Synopsis When an ancient arcane sorcerer known as Walter Naugus plans to unleash a world-Eating entity known as Dark Gaia, the Chaotix head on a quest to solve secrets about the Gaia Manuscripts with the help of a immortal being known as Light Gaia to stop Naugus and his schemes. Cast Main * as Vector the Crocodile, the self-proclaimed leader of the Chaotix. West does voice and motion capture for the character. * Oscar Isaac as Espio the Chameleon, a ninja chameleon and member of the Chaotix. Isaac does voice and motion capture for the character. * Max Charles as Charmy Bee, a energetic bee and the youngest member of the Chaotix. Charles does voice and motion capture for the character. * Zoe Saldana as Julie-Su the Echidna, a female echidna and member of the Chaotix. Saldana does voice and motion capture for the character. * Jay Baruchel as Mighty the Armadilo, a peaceful (yet brave) anthropomorphic armadillo with a passion for traveling and a member of the Chaotix. Baruchel does voice and motion capture for the character. * Neil Patrick Harris as Ray the Flying Squirrel, Mighty's squirrel partner. Harris does voice and motion capture for the role. * Jenny Slate as Hailey Lucas, a journalist who is friends with the Chaotix and works as their secretary. * Donald Glover as Rick Kane, a Air-Force pilot working for Lane Stargate and a honorary member of the Chaotix. * Michael B. Jordan as Knuckles the Echdina, a red anthropomorphic echidna from Angel Island in Mobius with the ability to glide and climb up walls, and is a powerful fighter due to his spiked hands. He serves as the guardian of the Master Emerald, a huge gemstone which controls the seven Chaos Emeralds. He is Julie-Su's lover and a founding member of the Chaotix. Jordan does voice and motion capture for the character (who debuted in the first Sonic movie). * Shameik Moore as Light Gaia / Chip, a primordial entity from the dawn of time and the incarnation of light, day and rebirth. Moore does voice and motion capture for the character. * Ben Schwartz as Benjamin Lucas, Hailey’s geeky brother and a hacker working for the Chaotix. * Tom Holland as Monkey Khan, a Kung-Fu master Monkey who is the protector of the forests and a new member of the Chaotix. Holland does voice and motion capture for the role. * Bradley Cooper as Walter Naugus, a dark wizard who heads to unleash Dark Gaia in order to gain godly powers. * Bonnie Wright as Wendy Naugus, Walter's sister and close ally who aids him in freeing the Dark Gaia. * Ben Mendehlson as Imperator Ix, TBD. Mendehlson does voice and motion capture for the character. * Tom Felton as Devon Corvus, a mercenary and smuggler who died in the events of [[James Cameron's Sonic|the first Sonic film]] and is brought back to life by Naugus with Dark Gaia energy. * John Krasinski as Snively, the nephew of Dr. Eggman who survived the events of the [[Chaotix (film)|first Chaotix film]]. Supporting Cast * as Dark Gaia, Chip/Light Gaia's opposite twin and a monstrous entity with the purpose of destroying the world. Storm (previously credited as Iblis in Soleanna) provides motion capture for the character. Trivia Notable Roles in Other Media References Category:Films Category:Movies Category:James Cameron's Sonic Film Series Category:Films with motion capture Category:Sequel films Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas